[unreadable] This proposal is to request support for a series of five Keystone meetings with the theme "Molecular and Cellular Basis of Metabolic Disorders". The first meeting of the series is entitled "Diabetes: Molecular Genetics, Signaling Pathways and Integrated Physiology" and will be held in Keystone, Colorado on January 14-19, 2007. The conference will act as a catalyst for further progress by bringing together leaders in the academic and pharmaceutical communities to present the latest developments in their research. The next meeting, "Obesity: Peripheral and Central Pathways Regulating Energy [unreadable] Homeostasis" will be held concurrently with the Diabetes meeting. The goal of this meeting is to bring together researchers involved in understanding organ specific aspects of the molecular and physiologic pathways regulating energy homeostasis with the aim of developing a systematic approach for integrating these pathways. The "PI 3- Kinase Signaling Pathways in Disease" meeting will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from February 15-20, 2007. This meeting aims to bring together scientists and clinicians from academia and industry to discuss the opportunities and liabilities of targeting the PI 3-kinase pathway in disease drawing on human pathophysiology and genetics, mouse models and preclinical data with new PI 3-kinase inhibitors. The next meeting in this series, " Nuclear Receptors and Metabolism" will be held in Steamboat Springs, Colorado on March 27 - April 1, 2007. The goal of this meeting is to bring together investigators working on different nuclear receptors, and the regulation of different metabolic pathways, to present the latest and most exciting paradigmatic and technical breakthroughs. The final meeting, "Metabolic Syndrome and Cardiovascular Risk" will be held concurrently with the Nuclear Receptors and Metabolism meeting. This meeting aims to integrate approaches from basic and translational science - how they may translate in a more optimal lifestyle management and what the future prospects of therapeutic intervention are. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]